deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Michael von Wolfhousen
Common Statistics Race: Celestial (formerly human) Age: Pfff end thirties by now i think Height: 1'90 Metric Weight: 90 Kilo's Hair: Black Skin Tone: Lightly tanned Skin Texture: Soft and well kept. Eye Color: Green Accent: None really. Recognizable Features: Big golden wings sprouting from his back. Spoken Languages: Common Celestial Elven Infernal and draconic. Left or Right Handed: Right handed Deity: Sune Firehair Class: Fighter (14), Weapon Master(10) Alignment: Chaotic good Relatives: His daughter Eva Rose Lil'wen And his adopted son Nekori Title: Commander of the Ruby Rose Knights Base Ability Scores Strength (23): He is very muscular and makes great efforts to keep himself that way. Dexterity (15): In battle he is usually hindered quite a bit by his armor. when out of it he is quite nimble. Constituion (18): His Celestial blood gives him good resiliance to physical wounds as well as poison's and disease Intelligence (16): He is Smarter then the average man but Lore wise he seems to Know most about the 9 Hell's And planes close to elysium. Wisdom (14): The years have tought him much, but theres still plenty more to see. Charisma (16): Well spoken and smooth when he wishes to be it. He is handsome he keeps his appearance well. Statistics Fighter 14 Weapon Master 10 AC: 39 (49 with Improved expertise) HP: 268 (337 with gear) Saving Throws:Fortitude 16, Reflex 15, Will 14 Melee: +36/31/26/21 (with his usual blade) Base Atk: +22 Spell resistance: 34 General Character Information A powerful fiend had been masquerading as Micheal for that past year ((As of October 2009)) and most of the relationships and connections others had with him have all been a lie. The true Micheal has been cased in stone for the current time, untill released, at which point her killed his doppelganger with swift and powerful sword swings, killing that fiend with a flash of steel. Appearance The perfect specimen of a human Except theres two golden wings sprouting from his back Personality Relationships The fiend posing as Micheal has damaged some of Micheal's reputation, and even had romantic relations with women in its time as "Micheal". Those this creature have hurt from this include Isolia. Other actions have shown odd happenings in the slow tail-spin that eventually revealed the fiend's true self. The current Micheal is still gathering information on what the fiend did to his good name and reputation while he was cased in rock. Random Diary pages (I'll be writing pieces of mich's history when they pop into my head... I'll try and keep mem in chronological order)) *opens his journal to a random page and reads it* Page 37 *new entry* I dont know what got into me today. '' ''I Attacked Gregor Foamingbeard ''today. '' I wanted to kill him so dearly. '' ''Jealousy i supose. He has Draksa. I am becoming a danger to many. '' ''I must learn to controll myself. '' ''*New entry* I stole a kiss from Draksa. Such joy. I desire naught but to stay in that moment forever. What i wouldnt give for one more. '' ''Lets just hope Ariela does not find out. She isnt ready yet for me to leave her. It would destroy her. Important Items, and Lore OOC Information (People feel free to add in the empty spaces but leave your name with it) Category:PC